Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for quantifying mercury or lead in a urine sample by concentrating the mercury or the lead in the sample at an electrode via stripping and by performing plasma spectroscopy.
Related Art
A method for quantifying heavy metal ions in a sample is disclosed in JP 2016-130734 A, in which the heavy metal ions in a sample are concentrated at an electrode via stripping, a large electric current is subsequently applied such that the heavy metal ions exhibit plasma emission, and the heavy metal ions in the sample are quantified using the amount of emitted light.